Not just a name, but a calling
by Lady Angel
Summary: Slashy humor. Everyone loves Luke. Lots of guys kissing Luke, but none his true love.


Title: Not just a name, but a calling  
Author: Angel  
Summary: Everyone loves Luke, including his one true love.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: EVERYONE loves Luke.  
Warning: Lots and lots of slashy kisses  
Note: Unbeta-ed. A big vicious plot bunny in a frightwig  
mugged me.  
  
  
***  
Not just a name, but a calling  
2000, Angelia Sparrow  
***  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker walked quietly through the halls of the great   
Massiassi temple. He was deep in thought and on an urgent  
errand for his sister, the Princess.  
  
Luke never saw the tall, dark haired man until he collided with him.  
When he did, he only had time to notice and he was suddenly  
being kissed within an inch of his life, the mustache tickling   
his mouth.  
  
"Biggs?"  
  
"I missed you, Luke. That year at the Academy was hell."  
  
"Missed you too, my shooting star." Luke gave himself  
more fully to this kiss, then his reminder button prickled  
him. "Sorry, gotta run. Vital mission for the Princess."  
  
"Later." Biggs raised a hand after him, but Luke was long   
gone in an orange flash.  
  
As Luke was about to open the hanger doors, Lando caught  
up with him. The beautiful brown man was excited.  
  
"Luke, I've got the deal of a lifetime. You want to   
come with me and help? It'll be fun..." He wrapped  
surprisingly strong arms around Luke, and kissed him.  
  
Luke kissed back, loving the feel of it. Lando was  
very, very accomplished at everything he felt it was  
important to know, and kissing apparently rated high   
on the Important list.  
  
"Sorry, Lando. I can't. My sister has a job for me.  
Gotta go!"  
  
As he ducked under an X-wing in the hanger,  
Wedge caught him around the waist and pulled him in.  
This kiss was very intemse, and Wedge seemed  
determined to get into his flight suit right here.  
  
"Cut that out! You want me to freeze?" Luke  
shot a pointed glare at the icicles hanging like  
deadly stalactites from the ceiling.  
  
"No, farmboy, I want to get you so hot   
you melt us both right through the floor. A thousand  
years from now, they'll excavate this ice-cube and  
find us trapped in the ice, still doing it, and  
show us off in a museum."  
  
"Yeah, and we'll be the hit attraction. Just,  
leave me fastened up. It's cold in here." He sank  
into another kiss with Wedge. The reminder-button  
heated hot enough to burn him before he noticed.  
"Ouch! Sorry, Wedge, Leia has me on a very vital errand."  
  
The Falcon loomed between him and the hanger door.  
Han stepped out from around the ramp. "Hey kid."  
  
"Hi, Han."   
  
"Bout time you showed up." The big Corellian ruffled his hair and  
did his best to kiss him senseless. "We're ready to lift,  
and Chewie's practically shedding worrying about  
whether you'll be late. Hyperspace wouldn't be nearly  
as much fun without you."  
  
"Sorry, Han. I really have to do this one thing for  
the Princess. Then I'll be right back." He stretched  
up for a light kiss. "Promise."  
  
Luke strode out the Echo base shield doors and stepped  
into the muck that passed for ground on Dagobah.  
He walked carefully to the falllen tree where Yoda  
sat and sat down on it himself.  
  
"Long past the time for training is. Been this way between   
master and apprentice since beginning of Jedi it has, hmmm."  
Yoda tapped his way along the tree to poke Luke in the chest  
with his gimer stick. "Much have you to learn, yes. Interspecies  
contact our next lesson is." Yoda ran a suggestive eartip up his  
arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. My sister sent me on a mission.  
Wait, what's that?" He stared at the foreboding bole of the tree.  
  
"Great evil."  
  
"I must go into it. What's in there?"  
  
"Go. Then return. And finish your lesson we shall."  
  
Luke stepped into the tree, following  
the slow slope of the ground.  
  
The wheeze of a respirator broke his concentration.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Father. I know you won't hurt me."  
  
"And why do you believe that, son?" asked the black-armored  
figure. He took off the helmet to reveal a face as intact  
as Luke's own and just as handsome. "I'm evil, remember?"  
He caught Luke's jaw in one massive glove. "And I have plans  
for you even the Emperor doesn't dream." He bent in  
to kiss his son, but the Dark Lord's kiss was not fatherly.  
  
"Father!" Luke sprang backward.  
  
"It's hardly as if I raised you. You're an adult,  
make your own decision about who to sleep with!"  
  
"I do choose. And I choose to be about the errand my  
sister sent me on." Luke deliberately turned his back  
and walked from the tree.  
  
And straight into the Falcon's forward compartment.  
Ben Kenobi tossed the remote in the air for him,  
and he connected for a long pop fly to the  
rear hold.  
  
"Very good, Luke, even if it wasn't quite what  
I had in mind." He sat down heavily on  
the acceleration couch.  
  
"Master Yoda said something about interspecies  
contact being the way of the Jedi?"  
  
"No, I'm sure he didn't."  
  
"He said it had been that way between master and  
apprentice since the first."  
  
"Ah, yes. We'll deal with that aspect of your training  
when you're a little older. And I'm a little haler.  
TAtooine did me no good." He brushed a soft kiss on   
Luke's hair before departing to the cabin.  
  
Chewbacca fired up the holochess and offered Luke  
a game. He agreed. Half way through, the Wookiee  
leaned over, and ruffled his hair, then smoothed it.  
The ruffling was an affection gesture, but the smoothing  
said something more intense. Luke did the same back.  
  
Then the comm station demanded their attention.  
Leia appeared, and reminded Luke about the mission.  
"You must wake up!"  
  
  
He startled awake, six inches above the floor and   
caught himself before he could lose control of the Force.  
Lowering himself gently to the floor beside his bed,  
he sat up and stretched out a hand to find  
his true love was not far away.  
  
"Oh Artoo, I had the strangest dream."  
  
  



End file.
